Halcón
Fábrica de armas Halcón was a Buenos Aires based defence company founded in 1941. History On the 23rd of May 1941, Carlos Martin, Guido Marcati and Arnoldo Pienovi, formed the society that gave to origin to the factory of arms Hawk S.A.I and C. This company began to work in the city of Avellaneda, province of Buenos Aires. It counted, then, with a building of two bodies. In one of them, the copying winches of fluted, winches for the preparation of butts, the matrices and the soldering irons mounted. The building also owned an ample cellar with tunnel for the test of submachine guns. In the other body, were the sections of polished, drop hammers, finished of butts, bronzed, armed, packaging, deposits, plus stand for the test of .22LR calibre rifles. The factory counted, also, with an office of projects and planning, where the planes of the different arms with the specifications from materials and tolerances were made. There the studies of manufacture costs, process of manufacture, product control, etc. were realised Another important office was the destined one to the quality control. The same counted on elements of high accuracy (durometers, calibers, micrometers, comparators, etc.), with which the control of all the pieces was realised that were elaborated. It is possible to emphasize, that in his almost totality, the systems and mechanisms that used the arms of this company/signature was of own design, credited with international patents. The company constructed the majority of its machineries in agreement with the needs that were arising in the production. In fact, everything was elaborated in the factory: butts, guns, means, etc. During 15 years, their managers maintained the patent exclusive of fluted by compression. This technique, original as Halcon, served to execute the bordered one of the guns of its arms. For such action it was required of four operations. The advantage consisted of granting major hardness to the steel and obtaining one more a more polished surface, avoiding therefore the heating of the guns, considering the smaller friction produced by the passage of the projectiles, mainly in the automatic weapons. The pieces that composed his rifles and machine guns were schemed or executed by winches or drop hammers, except for the marks of the pistols gas release devices, that were of smelting. For the preparation of the butts, walnut, original of the provinces of San Luis and Mendoza was used. This wood parked in the same plant during four or five years before they were worked. The factory produced for its arms, the complementary accessories: portacargadores of machine guns (abiertos or closed), leather strap, canvas covers and leather slings for firearms such as rifes and submachine guns, cleaning rods and ejector rods made of iron and bronze, brushes of several classes for cleaning of guns, anticorrosives. Inclusively, it got to make a shelf wood gunsmith. Within the war material that the factory made specific in its facilities, Gun carriages for the Madsen light machine gun, 12.7 mm belt linking devices, for heavy machine guns, guns and shippers for .45 ACP caliber pistols, muzzle compensators for M-1943 submachine guns used by the Federal Police and guns and spare components, reinforcement plates and hand guards made from shock-impact fibreglass, for FN FALs of the Argentine Air Force. Indeed, for this last distribution, it constructed different pumps of kilajes. The factory, that at the end of 1960 was renamed as the Metallurgical Center S.C.A. as it was supplier of the following national distributions: * Ejercito de Argentino * Fueza Aera Argentina * National Gendarmerie * Naval Prefecture Argentina * National Direction of Penal Institutes * Policía Federal Argentina ** Provincial police of Buenos Aires, Formosa, Mendoza, Tucuman and Salta. Also, some private banks asked for their products. During the arrival of 1970, the factory closed its doors. During 30 years, it left in the market a matchless seal. And so certain is that, that their arms were recognized, by its excellence not only in Argentina, but also by experts worldwide. Firearms Submachine guns * Halcón Model 1943 ** Model 1946 ** Model 1949 * Halcón M.L.57 ** M.L.60 * Halcón M.L.63 References * Source * Fuente: Licenciada María Alejandra Conzález Cevallo de Louhau Colaboración especial del Museo de Armas de la Nación (Círculo Militar). * Submachine Guns of Argentina: Hafdasa C4, Mems M-52/60, Halcon M57, Halcon ML- 63, Halcon M-1943, Patria Submachine Gun, Mpa Submachine Gun. Books LLC, ISBN:1157213103, EAN:9781157213109, No. of Pages: 24, Publish Date: 2010-5-28. Category:Companies